New Beginnings At Christmastime
by breenarose
Summary: Tenten and Neji are really good friends, could they ever be more?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will.

I can't believe it! It's Christmas time again! Little kids are running around screaming for toys and parents are on the verge of pulling their hair out. I, at fifteen, am too cool to be caught up in such a mess.

You're probably wondering who I am. Well that's none of your business, just kidding. My name is Tenten and I am a girl for those of you who are wondering. My dad was hoping for a son though, so he decided to raise me like he would a son. As you can imagine I dress and act like a tomboy. I always keep my long brown hair up in a buns and I never wear dresses or skirts.

I'm currently at the hot chocolate stand in the mall waiting for my best friend Neji. Neji is mild-tempered and most of the girls at school have major crushes on him. He has long black hair that he keeps tied in a low ponytail and gray, almost silver, eyes.

"Tenten," I could hear my name being called from my left. I turned to see Neji dodging out of other people's path to head my way. "Sorry I'm late, Tenten. Hinata needed my help with her science homework." Hinata is Neji's cousin. Neji lives with his uncle because his parents died when he was young.

"It's all right," I reassured him, "I understand. Family always comes first. Anyway, since you're late, why don't you buy me a hot chocolate? I grinned up at him through my bangs.

"You're evil," Neji looked at me warily, "but I suppose I owe you something."

"That's right!" I smiled rather gleefully.

"See, even you agree that you're evil." Neji had that all too familiar teasing glint in his eyes.

I decided on a completely serious look as I said, "Uh huh, I'm evil and you were just on your way to buy me hot chocolate. Now go!"

"Women and their need to always have the last word," Neji muttered under his breath.

"You're just mad because I always do." Neji shot me a glare. "You're lucky looks can't kill or you'd be charged for murder."

Neji chuckled, mussed my hair, and went to get my hot chocolate. I was in heaven.

Oh yeah, I think I forgot to tell you, I'm one of those girls crushing over Neji. I'm just less verbal about it, much less verbal. I just can't help it; Neji has always been there for me, no matter what. He always knows the right thing to say and when to say it. I guess I can be content as just friends. If I tell him, we might lose our friendship because he doesn't feel the same way.

"Tenten," Neji's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "do you want hot chocolate, or not?" He was currently waving the tasty drink under my nose. "Whatever, I guess I'll have to drink it." He better not be bringing my hot chocolate up to his mouth.

"Neji! Give me my hot chocolate," I shrieked. He looked slightly amused as I jumped for the drink.

"But it's Christmas. Isn't Christmas all about giving?" Neji gave me a triumphant glance.

"Well," I sighed, "I suppose you can have a sip, but then I want the rest."

Neji grinned at me before taking a sip and licking around the edges of my cup. I stared at him, completely dumbfounded. "I guess you'll have to give me the rest so you don't have to share my germs."

"That's what you think." I grabbed the drink from Neji's hand and took a sip of the steaming goodness. Now it was his turn to stare with a shocked look.

Then something really scary happened, Neji started to smirk. "You do realize that putting your mouth on the cup where I licked it is the equivalent of kissing me, with tongue." I could practically feel the heat radiating off my face in waves. Of course this only caused Neji's smirk to widen.

"Neji! There you are," this awful shriek could only possibly belong to Ino. Ino is the head cheerleader at our school and she has a huge crush on Neji. "I've been looking all over for you. Will you go to the Winter Formal with me this next Saturday?"

My face went completely blank as I watched Neji from the side of my eye. I almost breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the look of contempt in his eye. "First of all, isn't the boy supposed to do the asking? Second, why would I want to go with you?" I gave Ino a triumphant smile at Neji's words.

Ino scowled at me. "At least I have a sense of style." She turned back to Neji. "You spend all your time with a freak who only wears gym shorts and t-shirts; I can see why your taste in women is lacking."

I couldn't help but look down at my black gym shorts and red t-shirt as tears welled up in my eyes. Then Neji's voice could be heard cold as ice, an odd thing coming from him.

"I would rather spend a lifetime with Tenten than one school event with you." I vaguely heard Ino run off as Neji wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, Tenten, don't cry. I don't care how you dress. Everyone knows that Ino is a total snob." I tried to stop them, but I could feel the tears leak down my face.

Neji grabbed the hot chocolate from the counter where I had set it down and handed it to me. I gave him a confused look. He turned faintly pink. "I don't know much about cheering people up, but Hinata once told me that chocolate solves everything." I couldn't help the laughter that came bubbling up my throat. Neji's face now resembled a cherry. "What's wrong? Did I say something stupid?"

I took the drink from him and took a long sip. "You are very smart to listen to Hinata. Chocolate does make everything better."

Neji looked extremely relieved that I wasn't actually laughing at him. But that expression didn't last as long as I would have hoped. A new, sly look crept up on his face. "I all ready knew I was smart, but it's nice to hear it coming from you."

I gave him an annoyed look before saying, "I figured you had so many females screaming your praises that you didn't need me to add to the commotion."

He winced and replied, "All right, I give up, you win."

I gasped and put a hand to my heart as I pretended to swoon. "Is the Neji Hyuga giving in? I thought such a feat was impossible."

Neji shot me a light glare. "I can take it back you know."

"No you can't," I said in a very sing-song voice, "I heard you say it and I will never forget it."

Neji sighed in exasperation, "Didn't we come here to shop for Christmas presents?"

"Oh my gosh," I yelled in Neji's ear, "We've wasted an hour of shopping time. Why didn't you remind me about our mission?"

"Sorry if I can't hear you," Neji was clutching his ear, "I'm suffering from momentary hearing loss."

I clucked my tongue at him, "Be a man, let's get going." I grabbed Neji's hand and dragged to the new shop in the mall, Ed's Odds and Ends. One of our common friends, Lee, is very eccentric and we had decided earlier that this would be the best place to shop for him.

"Hey Neji," he turned his head to me, "let's split up so we can get Lee different things. I'll take the left side of the store and you take the right.

"All right," Neji headed in the opposite direction than the one I took.

The real reason why I had split up with Neji was because I wanted to search for his present as well as Lee's.

"Hey," I wheeled around to find a store assistant, "do you need help finding a gift for your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?! Huh?" my eyes widened, "you mean Neji? Oh, we're not dating, we're just friends."

Se leveled me with a 'knowing' look. "Sure, you're just friends. That's why you walked into the store holding hands."

I blushed as hard as I knew how. "It's not like that. Oh, just forget it. Yes, I would like help finding him a gift."

"Good," the assistant smiled brightly, "I know just the thing. Come this way." She beckoned me with her hand and walked to a glass display case. I went over beside her and looked down.

I gasped, "It's perfect."

The store assistant smiled at my pleasure. "I thought you'd like it."

Sitting before me was the most perfect gift ever. It was a glass wolf figurine in mid-stride. It gave off this aura of grace and power that matched Neji perfectly.

"Would you like me to wrap it for you?" I jumped slightly, not knowing that the store assistant was still by my side.

"Yes," I looked around and quickly pointed at a holographic image of a lightning storm, "and could you wrap that as well?"

"No problem," she said leading me to the register. I then paid for my purchases and went to the front of the store to wait for Neji.

"Hey, what did you get for Lee?" Well speak of the devil.

"I got him a holographic image of a lightning storm."

"Cool, I got him a squirrel doll that you can program to dance anytime you say the name that you've given it."

I burst out laughing. "He'll totally love that! You always buy the best gifts."

"I certainly hope so since I got your gift as well while we were in there."

"What?!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Neji's neck. "What did you get me? Does it fit me as well as the gift you got Lee fits him?"

"I'm pretty sure this gift fits your personality perfectly. But I'm not going to tell you what it is."

"Fine," I stood up straight and folded my arms, still holding on to my shopping bag, "I just won't tell you what I bought for you in there."

"What did you get me?" Neji stuck his lower lip out.

"Sorry Neji, I guess you'll just have to wait you, Lee, and I have our gift exchange."

"All right, it's getting late, let's go home."

"Okay," I looked up at Neji, "can you give me a ride home?"

"You bet, let's go!"

Neji and I walked out to the parking lot where we saw his black mustang.

I grinned, "I don't think I'll ever get over how sweet your car is."

"I know," Neji grinned at me, "I got it just so I could hear you say that every time I gave you a ride."

I mock glared at him before sighing, "You're plan is working very well."

"Of course," Neji smirked, "I came up with it. Everything I come up with is brilliant."

This time I glared at him for real, "Just give me a ride home. I don't need to hear anymore of your egotistical comments."

"As you wish, my lady," Neji opened up the passenger door for me. I laughed at him and jumped in.

~*~

It's now Friday, the day before the Winter Formal and the day that Neji, Lee, and I were supposed to exchange gifts. Lee is sitting, at my kitchen table, across from me and we're currently waiting for Neji to arrive.

"I'm here," I must be dreaming. There is no way Neji could have literally bounced into my kitchen. That's the kind of thing Lee would do.

"You're late," I deadpanned.

Neji took a quick peek at his watch. "The prince is never late, everyone else is simply early."

I couldn't help but laugh, "I think that only applies to the queen. But with your long hair I can see how someone might confuse you for a girl."

Neji smacked my head before sitting next to me. Lee looked at us with a very amused expression. "I doubt anyone else in the school has friends as interesting as mine."

Neji raised his eyebrow as he turned to me before looking at Lee. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing," Lee said, "Anyway, on to the presents!" We all laughed and handed our gifts to the right people.

"Lee," I turned to him, "you should open your presents first. Neji can go next and I'll go last."

"All right, Tenten." Lee smiled and then tore into his presents. He opened the gift I got him first and beamed at me. "Thank you Tenten, this is wonderful."

I laughed, "Open up Neji's gift, mine will pale in comparison."

Lee unwrapped the squirrel doll, immediately name it Munchkin Pumpkin, and proceeded to make the doll dance. We all laughed before Neji declared that he wanted to open what he had been give.

Neji first opened Lee's gift. His eyes widened to be as large as saucers. "Um Lee, you really shouldn't have gone through the trouble of getting me a lime green jacket."

"Don't worry Neji; it was my pleasure to get it for you."

I just barely managed to hold in my laughter as Neji's eye began to twitch. "Neji, why don't you open my gift to you?"

This time Neji started to open the gift with caution. But, when he caught a glimpse of the wolf figurine he tore the rest of the wrapping paper off, and lifted the figurine for Lee to see. "Tenten, this is awesome, thank you so much." Neji gave me a huge smile. "Now you need to open what we got you. I suggest opening Lee's first."

I laughed, but opened Lee's gift first anyways. It was a lime green pair of converse. "Thanks Lee, I love converse." Notice how I did not mention anything about the color.

"Now you can wear your shoes while Neji wears his jacket and I wear my lime green pants. We'll all match!"

"That sounds great Lee," Neji interrupted Lee's tirade, "let's have Tenten open my gift to her."

"Yes sir," Lee saluted Neji mockingly.

Neji scowled and I took that as my cue to start unwrapping the gift. My breath caught in my throat as I saw it. It was a beautiful gold choker that looked like a bunch of dragons holding on to the tail of the dragon in front of them. The dragons' eyes held small rubies. "It's beautiful Neji," I looked up at him, "I love it."

"Neji, Tenten," we looked at Lee, "are you guys going to the Winter Formal tomorrow night?"

"Don't know," I said, "didn't really plan on it and nobody asked me."

"I figured I was going to lay low and watch some movies or something," Neji told him.

"The two of you must go together," Lee looked at us pleadingly, "I want the both of you to meet my date."

Neji turned to me, "I don't mind if you don't, and after all, we'll just be going as friends."

"All right," I said, "it's not every day we meet someone weird enough to date Lee."

"Hey," Lee exclaimed, "I resent that!"

"I'm sure you do Lee," Neji said, "but it's true."

"Right," I stood up, "as much as I would love to sit and listen to the two of you bicker, I have to go buy a dress."

"Why don't you just use one that you already own?" Lee asked me.

"I don't own a dress, dork." I can't believe Lee thinks I just have a ton of dresses lying around in my closet.

"We'll leave you be Tenten," Neji said, "go get your dress."

~*~

I'm currently at the Winter Formal waiting for Neji to show. He's been making a real habit of being late recently. I must say that the decorations are marvelous. Fake snow is hanging around everywhere and silver tinsel is hanging from the rafters. I wish Neji would hurry up so I wouldn't feel so dateless in this festive atmosphere.

"You should wear dresses more often," Neji said from behind me.

I could feel myself blush as I turned around. I was dressed in a red kimono-style dress lined in gold. It matched the choker I got from Neji perfectly.

Neji was dressed in a simple tux, but it matched with his hair really well. "Well you should wear a tux more often."

Neji laughed before telling me, "Finding Lee should be easy. He told me his tux was lime green."

I shuddered, "It makes you feel kind of sorry for his date."

"Nope," Neji said looking behind me. I turned to find Lee escorting Ino who was wearing a neon orange dress.

"My eyes hurt," I whimpered.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual." We waved to Lee, who waved back excitedly.

"I think he'll be busy the rest of the night. Ino will probably drag him around to speak with all her friends."

"In that case," Neji turned to me, "would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," I said. Neji grabbed my hand and twirled me onto the dance floor. I honestly don't know the song, but I'm totally and completely aware of Neji's arms around my waist.

But, like all good things, the song did end. "Tenten," Neji said.

"Yes?" Neji leaned down to kiss me. I'll remember this moment forever. Not only is it my first kiss, but a perfect kiss.


End file.
